One Last Day With You
by Monster-in-a-human-mask
Summary: Alice leaves Wonderland and Hatter. How hard will she look for another entrance to Wonderland when she finds out Hatter is drinking and cutting to try to forget about her? Will she make it in time to save him? Inspired by 'Who is Alice' by NeonTree
1. Prologue

The Mad Hatters POV

*Flashback*

"You know you can stay." I told Alice hoping she would say yes.

"No I can't I have thinks to do in the Aboveland." She said as gave me a big hug. "Bye Hatter."

I leaned over to her ear and whispered the words I always wanted to say. "I love you, Alice" and then she was gone.

*A month after she left*

I tried hard to make hats, I really did I just couldn't anymore. So I sat a waited. I didn't go out side or drink tea or do much of anything my whole life has become one giant drunken haze.

"Alice, I love you can't you see that?" I asked to the air. Of course the air wouldn't reply and of course Alice wouldn't hear it, but I said it anyway. My head spun a little bit at the thought of her, and my heart stung as I thought her name. "Why Alice?" I ask as I take another swing of a particularly strong wine.

I felt my thoughts fuzz over along with my feelings for her. I let out one long sigh as I sat and waited for her in vain. As my eyes slowly fluttered shut.

I didn't sleep long before she entered my dream, she was lying saying that she loved me. I didn't believe her I couldn't. I forced myself awake, and slowly stood up and went to my work room. I went straight to the work bench where I had a pair of fabric shears. I picked them up and walked them back to my seat.

If you looked closely enough you can see a slight reddish-black color. Not rust, oh no not rust. He smiled down at the shears and he dragged one of the blades across his arms. It hurt but he didn't care because for a moment he didn't think of her.

A/N

Hey everybody I really hope you like my story It was inspired by ImAsMadAsAHatter

Who wrote Who is Alice? I will leave the link at the bottom of this page. Thank you all for reading my story.

I love you,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole or Not?

Alice's POV

I was walking throughout the garden for the last time before we head off to China. It was very calming strolling through the flowers and bushes. I decided to sit down on one of my favorites fountains. It had a statue of an angel crying. Then I took a deep breath and let my hands run across the clear water taking in everything around me. The white roses that where meant to be red, I couldn't stop my self from chuckling at the thought. The green bushes all trimmed and neat making a maze out of the garden. I was going to miss this place more than I ever thought.

I closed my eyes and took and just took it all in so it would stay in my memories forever. I was just entranced by silence and stillness of it all when suddenly I heard the bushes rustling. My eyes shot open as quick as a whip. What I saw surprised me so much that I fell back into the water. When I surfaced he was already staring me down from the edge of the fountain.

I could barely believe it their he was waistcoat and everything. He was nervously checking his watch. He let me catch my breath for a moment before he said "Alice you have too hurry he doesn't have long."

"Wha?" I replied completely confused.

"Alice Hatter needs you!"

"What's wrong with him," My voice cracking in several places.

"Oh, Alice it's terrible he's been locking him self in his house if it wasn't for Chester…" he trailed off. He must have noticed my piercing gaze because he suddenly started back up with some slight fear in his voice. " Well he… this is hard to explain… but he has started to umm…"

"Out with it rabbit," I said as I leaned over him menacingly.

The rabbit bent back in fear and continued. "Hatter has been drinking and cutting him self to try to forget about you." He whispered.

I was automatically standing up "Oh, God. Oh, God." I lifted up my soaking wet skirts and tried to get out of the fountain.

"Alice be careful or you'll…" He trailed off as a fell on to the ground completely ruining my dress but I didn't care I just stood back up and ran toward at familiar tree with a very familiar hole and the bottom. The rabbit nodded at me once and then ran into the hole I jumped into the hole right afterward. I hit the ground with a thump. I got back out and tried again and again to get into Wonderland but I couldn't. 'Why can't I go to Wonderland?' I asked my self. 'Why?' I curled up in a ball next to the tree and cried as questions bombarded my mind .

Why didn't I relize this feeling before now? Why does he have to love me? Why do I have to love you? " I love you so much my crazy wonderful Hatter." she cried out to the sky. " I love you so much it hurts."

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update I had a lot going on. Any ideas or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all for reading and reviewing to my story.

As always Love ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	3. The Meeting

Queen Mariana POV

I nervously paced back and forth across the smooth marble of the throne room floor. It had only been a few hours but still I was tiered of waiting for the rabbit to bring Alice back. I sat down in the plush velvet throne and waited hoping that they didn't take to much longer.

Suddenly the rabbit bust into the room, I looked around him desperately trying to see Alice, but it was in vain. I looked down at the rabbit and asked in a voice as sweet a sugar, "Where is Alice?"

"I-i tried everything my Queen but Alice just couldn't make it into Underland. The rabbit hole closed up right after I went through but right before she tried to get through."

"What," I screamed getting angry, but I softened my voice when I noticed that rabbit shaking in fear. "Now how come Alice couldn't come through?"

"I have no clue, the portal just wouldn't open up for her. Maybe it wasn't her destiny to come back?"

I looked at him with eyes that shone with determination. "I'm going to go find her and bring her back, I will make it her destiny."

A/N

Sorry it took me so long to update I had a terrible Writers Block. So I will try to get several chapters up today if I can. 

I wasn't really planning on making Mariana a big part of this story but she took over and forced herself in so… 


	4. A Way Back Home

Alice's POV

I walked into the house ignoring my mother when she asked me why I was back, and went up stairs to my room and slumped against the door and just cried. I let my self completely go, letting all my feelings for Tarrant wrap around me like a blanket.

I don't know how long it took until my tears ran dry but it did happen but it didn't stop my heart from hurting. My Hatter I missed him so much.

A soft knock came from the door and I heard my mothers voice saying "Alice, honey theirs someone here to see you."

"Leave me alone," my voice was hoarse and it disgusted me.

"Honey, she told me to tell you her name is Mariana." Upon hearing this I hurriedly rose and unlocked my door, I opened it a crack to look out side and see if it could truly be who I thought I was. It was. She moved with the same grace, and poise that she always has despite her wearing peasants clothing.

I opened my door the rest of the way and ran into her arms and cried into her chest. "I tried, am I too late is he dead" my voice broke several times as I looked up at her.

"No child, he's fine for now. I came to get you to bring you back to Underland with me." I was relieved but at the same time shocked that she would say that in front of my mother but when I looked around I realized we were all alone in the hallway.

"But how? The portal won't let me through."

"I know, I know. But I know another way into Underland." She said.

"But how?"

"We cannot speak of it here follow me." So I did, she took me to the same fountain that the rabbit found me at. "This is a secret understand," I nodded once "since you can't get into Underland through the portal you must prove it's you destiny to get in."

"How do you do that?" I asked completely confused.

"You must solve this riddle, In life its what we want most, In death It is no longer there, When where away from it we feel lost, But when we're with it we feel safe."

"How does answering that prove anything?"

She didn't answer me she just stared off in space with a glazed look. "I have to go, I've been here for to long." she said and ran off.

"That was weird. But what about that riddle, it just seems stupid to me." Then I though about Tarrant and what he's doing to himself, I became determined to solve the riddle no matter how stupid it seems.

A/N

Can anyone solve the riddle before the answer is revealed.


	5. A Party

Hatters POV

"I don't know how long its been and I don't know why, but it's been a while since you crossed my mind…" Every word stabbed me in the heart, I don't understand why the Queen ordered me come to this party. I didn't want to come, but I didn't want to disobey an order so I came. But that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it. I am sick and tired of this singer and her love songs doesn't the Queen realize that it's killing me inside?

"Why did you make me come?" I asked in an emotionless voice to the Queen.

She replied "Because we have a guest I want you to meet." Right when she said that the doors opened.

A/N

I know it's a very short Chapter with a cliffhanger but it is all for a good reason.


	6. To Feel Whole Again

Alice's POV

I paced back and forth in front of the fountain puzzling over that riddle. What could we want in life that we won't have in death? Money? Fancy clothing? But you wouldn't feel lost when you where away from that or safe when your near. What could it be?

'Maybe you should just give up.' a little voice inside me said. "I can't I love him," I screamed at myself. At this rate I would be mad within hours. "Wait love, in life we want it, in death we no longer have it, you feel lost without it and you feel safe where you near the one you love."

"Yes! Tarrant I'm coming to save you, because I love you." I ran to the rabbit hole and said the riddle and the answer and tried to jump in but I still couldn't get in, I tried again and again with the same result.

I felt defeated as I walked back to the fountain. I sat down completely hallow inside. "I love you my marvelous, mad Hatter, I love you so why can't I be with you?" I cried into the air. I looked down at the clear still water of the fountain as one of my tears fell towards it. The second it touched the water I started to fall into open space, while hundreds of random objects fell around me, I bounced off a bed placed just so and landed in a room with a small table in the middle.

'I made it!' I ran to the table took the key and the bottle of liquid and took a sip and I shrunk down to a small size, I grabbed a bit of the cake put it into my dress pocket and opened the small door into Underland. I took a bite of the cake and was soon growing into my proper size. Then I took off running, ignoring the talking flowers and the odd bugs.

Soon I got to a dark forest with a familiar furry face floating along in it. "Ches?"

"Alice?" I nodded "Oh this is wonderful I will take you to the Queen right away."

"No I want to see Tarrant first."

"He's at the palace right now." He disappeared and showed up far ahead of me, "Hurry up." I started to run.

It seemed like forever until we got to the White Queens Place, but we finally got there. I tried to ran straight into the throne room, but some servant girl caught me and forced me into a formal dress, saying the Queen wanted me to wear it. I didn't want to disobey the Queen so I let her put the dress on me and brush my hair out. The whole time wishing she would hurry up so I could go.

The minute she was done I was out of the room and moving as fast as I can without ripping the dress, to get to the throne room. When I go to those big doors I pushed my way through them. I was shocked to see a party going on, and even more shocked to see my Hatter in attendance.

But none of that meant a thing for at that moment my heart was whole again as I ran into his arms. He looked down at me with a confused expression on his face. He pushed me away and screamed, "Get away from me, Get away."

"Tarrant?" I looked up at him with fear and sadness in my eyes. I reached out for him trying to calm him but he looked at me as if I was the devil.

"Get away from me!" He ran away out of the throne room and away from me, leavening me like a broken doll on the floor.

A/N

This story is almost over sad…. Well I hope you guys liked this Chapter.


	7. Who am I?

Hatter's POV

'Why did she come back why did that angelic devil come back for me? To stomp on my heart with all her might? To break not only my heart but my soul as well? Why?' My mind screamed at me. I felt my legs running but my mind wasn't processing the movement it was so full of horrible thoughts of her. My heart felt as if it had been stabbed hundreds of times. And I could hardly breathe as I ran but I kept on moving. My legs trying to make as much distance between me and her as possible.

I ran into my workshop and searched franticly through my desk until I found what I wanted a small vile. I smiled down at it this would make it all good. It will make everything okay. I quickly tore out the cork and drank it. As I fell to the ground.

I saw Alice standing over me touching my face and crying. I tried to move away from her but my body would not listen as she said, "Tarrant I love you why are you doing this?" as she clutched the vile to her chest. "No Tarrant I love you, please don't go."

I wanted to reach out and touch her face because I finally understood she loved me back. Then it all started to fade.

I woke up to all strange girl crying at the foot of my bed. I asked her why she was crying.

She said, "The man I loved killed him self." I reached out to wipe a tear from her face trying yo comfort her but it only seemed to make her cry harder.

" I am so sorry but why are you in my room?"

"You are sick and I was ordered to take care of you until you are better," she said in between tears. "My name is Ali."

"Ali? Is that short for something?" She just nodded but refused to tell me what it was short for.

A/N I am so so soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update, but I am now out of school and I will have some more time. So what do you think of this turn of events? Hatter forgetting everything and Alice forced to take care of him. Well I hope you like it.


	8. His Nurse Ali

Alice's POV

It has been a week since Hatter tried to kill himself. Thank goodness it didn't work like it was supposed too. I didn't kill him but it did take all his memories of me. Now I am taking care of him. I bathe him, I dress him, I help him with his work, do his laundry, and cook his food.

He calls me 'Ali' because if he were to hear my name now he would break. He must slowly remember me on his own. I have also cut my hair and am ordered to not wear blues of any kind.

Even though it hurts to see him everyday knowing he will go insane if he remembers me hurts so much. But I was comforted when I take care of him because I am near him. Even if too him I was just a nurse or a maid.


	9. Blue

Hatter's POV

"Ali, why do you never wear blue? I think it would look very good on you." I asked as I was putting the final touches on a hat. I waited for the answer but she never spoke. "Ali?"

"Yes."

"Will you please try on this hat? You head is about the same size as the customers." She nodded and walked over. It wasn't an odd thing to ask I often asked for her to try on dressed or such because she was about the same size as the customer. She turned towards the wall of mirrors as I stuck the hat on her head.

The hat was made of the finest material. It was of the darkest blue material and the lightest blue lace. I looked at Ali in the mirror she was absolutely beautiful her short blond curls covered by the beautiful blue hat. "Just as I thought you look so beautiful in blue. You should keep the hat it looks perfect on you."

She blushed but shook her head, "I couldn't do that what about the customer?"

"There never was one. I just wanted to make a hat for you. Ali?"

"Yes." She said as she tried to tidy up some papers on my desk.

"You should wear blue everyday." I said in a slightly demanding tone.

"Yes, sir."

A/N Sorry my last two chapters where so short. But I hope you liked it any way. I forgot this last time but this is what Alice's hair looks like now. ./_rztMJjnNlg/SSybXKoZXwI/AAAAAAAAAw0/_IgKInsoBq4/s400/Nicole%2BRichie%2BBlonde% 


	10. Child's Play

alice's Pov

I served Hatter his tea as we watched Earl Phantomhive's children play with the ball in the yard. They are very cute children, Elizabeth had blonde bouncy curls and a huge smile. Then there is Ciel who has silvery-blue hair with deep blue eyes. Both of there eyes light up as their butler, which is more of friend to them, throws the ball up into the air.

Their butler is very handsome but he can' hold a candle to my Hatter. He has black unruly locks with reddish-brown eyes.

We spent several hours in silence watching the children play. When all of the sudden Hatter spoke. "Ali, do you want children?"

"Yes I love children. I want as many as I can have." I said letting the real me come out for the first time since My Hatter left me.

Hatter leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Looking over at me he smiles and says, "You are something else Ali."

For a minute my heart felt whole again.

I know I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever and now I have a really short chapter. But I wanted to get something out and I thought this would be a good start. Please read my new story, Iracibeth of Blogging. Do you like me mention of Kuroshitsuji? Again I am soooo sorry I will try to add more chapters next week if I can.

Love,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


	11. I wanted you to remember

Hatter's POV

It's been a year now since Ali has started to work for me and slowly my fondness for her has grown to something akin to love.

I heard a hard, quick rap at my door. 'Who could it be? Ali isn't supposed to be back for another hour or so,' I wondered to myself. I opened to myself. I opened the door to find a well dressed rabbit with a long horn looking thing in it's hand.

"Sir Tarrant the last living survivor of the Hightop clan. The Queen would like you to attend the Champions Masquerade Ball tomorrow night," The rabbit said in a high squeaky voice. "If you so wish to attend please be at the castle at 6 o'clock tomorrow night."

"May I invite someone to come with me?" I asked thinking of how wonderful Ali would look in a nice blue, floor-length ball gown. I could see ever stitch, every material needed to make the extravagant dress. I was fantasying about Ali in the beautiful, one-of-a-kind dress that would adorn her sweet, beautiful, curvy body. I was so entranced in my fantasy that I almost didn't hear the rabbit's reply.

"I have special instructions on this matter. Now where did I put it?" Te rabbit said as he fumbled around with his jacket in search of the instructions. "Ahha!" he said pulling the note from a pocket. " It reads 'Sir Tarrant Hightop may bring a guest. On one condition," the rabbit paused for dramatic effect. "that Mr. Hightop does not bring Ali."

"What? Why not Ali?" I growled at him. "Why the hell not?"

The rabbit flinched and said, "I'm just the messenger."

I growled deeply in the back of my throat and kicked the flowers pots at the rabbit. "Get out of here you bloody…" I was so angry that I could no longer breath so I left the rabbit to go hide. "Damn rabbit deserves all the bad luck he gets."

My mind was a complete and total ball of anger and spite. "I'll show her. I'll shows that bloody Queen who is in charge here," I laughed madly.

My mind was scheming but I knew to successfully pull off my plan I mist calm down so I grabbed a bottle whiskey and sat down. 'How could the Queen do this to me? I thought we were friends,' I thought as I took an angry shot of whiskey, straight out of the bottle. I could feel the heat running through my veins and seemingly congregating in my heart. The pain was intense and it burned. I put the bottle up to my lips to take another swig of the foul liquid when Ali came rushing through the door carrying the material I ordered.

Ali ran towards me and kneeled down in front of my chair. She grabbed franticly at the bottle in my hands, but I stubbornly held on. "Oh, God, Hatter! No! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry….." she muttered into my chair. "I anted to tell you…the Queen….can't….I love you," she said some of her words to quite to hear.

"Love?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Hatter I love you. That's why I came back that day not to torture you. I love you so much. So much I cant even stand to be apart from you," She said her tears wet against my legs.

I gently grabbed her head and brought it up until I could see her face. Even when she was crying she was heart wrenchingly beautiful. "Ali what are you talking about coming back? I didn't know you until that day when I woke up to you were next to me, taking care of me," I asked confused yet heart broken by her tears. "Ali what's wrong? Tell me."

"You don't remember? I have tried everything to make you evoke what we once had! I have waited so long for you to recall, I wanted you to remember!" She cried as she got up and ran to her room.

It took me several moment for my body to catch up to my brain and when it did I stood up and walked to her door. I listened closely and could hear the sound of her tears hitting the wood floor like the most bittersweet lullaby.

"Ali may I come in?" I asked softly. I didn't hear a reply so I knocked on the door. The door slightly opened to the heart breaking sight of Ali laying in a ball in the middle of her bed. Her hair tickling her shoulders with each sob. Her long, beautiful, blue and pink dress was wrapped around her like a blanker. Too others she might look a mess but to me she was an angel. My angel. My beautiful Ali.


	12. The World Crashing Up

Alice's POV

I wanted Hatter to remember so badly I wanted him to be my Hatter, no one else's mine. Why can't he be? Why must life always tare us apart? He's my Hatter, all mine, mine, mine, mine.

No more nice, little Ali who is just waiting for her Hatter to come back no, now I am strong, courageous, muchness filled, Alice and I am going to make Hatter mine no matter the consequences.

I couldn't do anything now my body is still being wracked with sobs, even though my mind was in agreement my body doesn't seem to be. I could feel him watching me, I could feel his eyes burning holes into my back, but I couldn't move no matter how badly I wanted to run and hug him, I couldn't I just couldn't move. Not yet, if I ran then our fragile, spider web thin existence could come crumbling down onto the cold, checkerboard, stone floor.

"Ali," Hatter finally said. His voice was different than normal, deeper, older almost. "Alice sweet heart are you okay?"

I didn't move, I didn't breath. I must have miss heard him, I had to have miss heard him, he couldn't have possibly said Alice could he?

"Alice, please answer me are you okay? Why are you crying? Are you worried about fighting the Bandersnach? It's okay I know you will beat him, because you are Alice," Hatter said.

I slowly turned around, I was afraid to look him in the face, but I couldn't. Well I almost couldn't. His face was brighter and happier that it was just minutes ago. "Hatter? Is that really you?"

His eye brows crunched together in confusion, "Of course it's me who else would it be?"

I couldn't help myself, I knew something was wrong, and that I needed to bring Hatter to Mariana right away but I couldn't stop my self. I ran up to my Hatter and threw my arms around him and forced my lips onto his.

He looked confused but he only hesitated for a moment before his kissed my back sweetly. " I love you, Alice."

"And I you, Hatter."

I don't know why but my world was whole again, all because of my Hatter. I couldn't believe he was my Hatter.


	13. A Wonderland in You

Hatter's POV

Oh my Alice, Oh my Alice. She was mine now I can't believe it. But some part of me has to. My sanity depends on the fact that Alice is mine, at last.

"Hatter, Hatter, are we going to tonight's ball?" Alice asked as she picked up one of the dresses I had just made her.

"Ball?" "Yes there was a messenger here earlier and I heard him invite you to a ball tonight at the palace."

"Oh a ball, yes that's perfect, and I know just the dress to make you," I said as I quickly escorted Alice out of the room.

As soon as she was out of the room I ran to my materials and grabbed a dark shimmery blue material, a light blue lace, and even a sea-foam green ruffled material. Yes this was going to be perfect. I worked and worked for what seemed like days until I was finished. The dress looked like most dresses I have made, with the one color and then a triangular opening in the front with ruffled material in it, except for the fact that it was skin tight and the bottom flared out like a mermaid gown. It was beautiful, it was dazzling, it was perfect for my Alice.

"Alice, come here please."

Not a minute had passed before she burst through the door excitement showing in her eyes. "Oh my, its beautiful Hatter," she squealed in excitement. "I love it." She quickly grabbed the dress and ran out of the room to change.

It seemed to take forever for her to get ready, it was like a million years had passed before she walked in. But the wait was well worth it. Her makeup was light enough to not hide her beauty but dark enough to show off her great features. Her hair was done up with flowers and the dress oh the dress, it looked perfect on her. But the best part, the best part was her smile it was so big and sincere, and a part of me knew it had been a very long time since she smiled like that. Or at all.

"Alice you look beautiful," I said as I looked over her.

She blushed, "You think so?"

"I know so."

It was time, time for the world to see me and my Alice all ready for the ball. Me in my best suit and of course my hat and Alice who looked exquisite in the dress I made her. We were ready.

"Umm," a nervous rabbit said as he looked up at us. "Um Mr. Hightop, sir. Don't you remember what I said about bringing Ali was forbidden."

"Ali? Who's Ali? This is Alice," I said and out of the corner of my eye I say the queen smile and invite us in. We walked into the door. The door of out future.

We were married on the 26th of March, Alice's unbirthday and she was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was all mine.

Later we ended up having six children: Lila Louisa Hightop, fourteen; Johnny Simon Hightop, ten; Alicia Loraine Hightop, seven; Amelia Marie Hightop, five; and our beautiful twins Maranda Mariana Hightop and Kathy Iracebeth Hightop born just today. Both named after both queens who once ruled this land.

Alice is happy, and somehow some little part of me knew she wanted a lot of kids and I was right. So I learned not to question that little part of me. Even when I know Alice is hiding something from me I don't ask because I know I am better off not knowing.

FIN


End file.
